


Tech Support

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bikini Clad Jensen, Cable Guy Jared, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Genderswap, Girl Jensen Ackles, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Rimming, Teasing, Teen Jensen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt:  Older teen Jenny is enjoying a leisurely summer day by the pool while her parents are at work. They've switched from cable to dish network or some such thing and she needs to be there when the tech guy arrives. She answers the door in a string bikini...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have a real squick for non-con. This was my second attempt at working past that.

Jared whistled as he looked at the house in front of him. He didn't get many service calls to places like this but it was mid-summer and with so many employees out on vacation all the remaining techs were filling in where they could. He rang the doorbell. 

He blinked, mouth slack, when a pretty little thing in a white string bikini opened the door. She was completely au natural with no make up and blonde hair loose and flowing around her face. She was startlingly attractive and that was before he let his eyes roam down her petite body, pausing at the apple-sized tits and the small triangle of material over her pussy. Damn.

"Hi," she said, already turning away from him, swim suit clinging to her tight, pert ass as she walked. 

"The receiver is in there," she pointed into the living room and glanced over her shoulder at him and pointed with her chin towards the stairs. "Each bedroom has its own box. They're all acting up." 

"Thanks..." he arched a brow, waiting. 

"Jenny," she offered. 

"Thanks, Jenny," he gave her his best dimpled grin. 

She sauntered away towards the kitchen and the sliding glass doors that led to the pool. Jared found the problem pretty easily. Each box had its own data card. When he checked the records he discovered the Ackle's were due to have theirs replaced months ago. The company sent the cards in the mail with a letter, but sometimes they were mistaken for junk mail and tossed. He assumed that's what happened. Made this a pretty easy service call. 

Jared made his way upstairs and checked all the other boxes. He smirked at the lock on the screen in the parent's room. Mommy and Daddy apparently liked to watch a little porn on occasion. He looked out the window, saw Jenny making her way back into the house with the remains of her lunch. He found what he assumed was her room and checked out her box. Lots of DVR material for 90210 and Vampire Diaries. He rolled his eyes. 

He'd been here almost an hour and he was pretty sure she was home all by herself. Jared was never one to turn down an opportunity when one so very prettily presented itself. He called headquarters and made up a complex issue that could take hours to fix. His boss told him it was a priority and to handle it. The Ackles were out of town for a couple of days and wanted it taken care of when they got back. Jared smiled. 

"Just take the truck home when you're done," his boss said. "I'll sign off on it tomorrow."

Jared finished replacing the cards and ran a scan on each box before leisurely heading back down stairs. Jenny was at the sink in her bikini. She looked over her shoulder as he entered. 

"All done?" she asked, running a soapy sponge over a dish. 

"Not even close," he replied. 

"There's iced tea in the fridge if you're thirsty," Jenny looked away, so very unaware of his intentions.

"Thanks," he came up behind her and slipped a hand beneath the fabric of her top, fingers sliding across the button of her nipple, "but I'm actually a little hungry." 

Jenny gasped and pushed back against him. Jared wrapped an arm around her waist and covered her mouth, lifting her feet from the floor as she struggled. Her knee banged against the cupboard as she kicked and flailed ineffectually. He backed up a little and just held her until she tired herself out. 

She breathed heavily beneath his hand as he set her back down. The tit he'd fondled was exposed, rising up and down as her chest heaved. He covered it with his hand, her nub hard against his palm. 

“There are various ways this can play out, sweetheart," Jared calmly informed her. "All of them end the same way. 

Jenny whimpered into the hand pressed over her mouth. 

"I'm going to take you," he said matter of fact. "How it happens is up to you. Don't fight me, do what I say and I'll make it good for you." 

She tensed against him and he squeezed her breast. Not hard, but enough to prove his point. 

"Struggle or try to run and that pretty face might not look so pretty when mommy and daddy get home," he threatened. 

It wasn't a completely empty threat. He'd slapped a few girls around who liked that sort of thing, but he preferred to be civil when he could. Besides, if the threat of violence kept her compliant then it was all the better.

"Understand?" his tone commanded a response. 

Jenny nodded. He removed his hand, wet with her tears and wiped it on his pant leg. 

"Excellent," he praised, fondling the other breast through the fabric before tugging it to the side, looking down at her naked tits. They were perfectly matched and almost cone shaped, rose colored nipples pointing straight ahead. Two sweet, plump juicy mounds of flesh for the taking. 

Splaying one hand flat on Jenny's belly, Jared undid the button on his pants and freed his rather impressive erection, slipping it between her legs. It was snug against her fabric covered cunt, warm skin on either side. Jenny made a small noise of distress. He tactfully ignored it. 

Jared thrust in and out between her legs as she subtly squirmed, tugging on baby nipples and forcing her to arch her back. Cupping a handful of warm dishwater and dribbled it over each rounded breast until they were slick and shiny wet. He explored her with gentle fingertips, skimming and swirling over the slippery surface, pinching and kneading around the outside of her nipple and tracing the pad of his finger along the sensitive underside of each tit.

Jenny very valiantly tried not to make any noise. She managed to hold out until his hand slipped into her swim panties. 

"Please, no..." 

"Shhhhh," Jared pinched her nipple, spread her lips and swirled his middle finger over her clit. 

Jenny squeaked, her entire body jerking. He did it again and got the same result, though not quite as pronounced. 

“Mmmm, little girl likes that don’t you?”

"No," she responded. 

He fingered her again until her hips were helplessly hiccupping against him. She had no control over it.

“Your cunt says otherwise, sweetheart,” he teased.

He couldn’t resist playing with her button and making her whimper breathlessly. Jenny’s hands gripped the outside of his thighs, forcing her chest forward, putting lovely wet tits on display. 

"Oh please....please...I cant..." she was close, voice high pitched and desperate. He slowed his finger and gently kneaded her breast.

Jenny groaned, tossing her head against him, begging as much with her body as with her words, her flesh pressing into Jared's hand as she responded to his stimulation. 

He liked hearing her beg. Between that, her cute little ass pressed against him, her twitchy cunt and the handful of baby tit, Jared was able to rub himself off against her pussy. He tensed, groaning as he shot off, come hitting the cabinet beneath the sink. As he was doing so he had enough mind to think of Jenny's pleasure as well, fingering her relentlessly until she cried out, petite body thrashing between him and the sink.

Jared caught his breath as she trembled against him. 

"Good girl," he praised, both hands going to her breasts again. "Good, good girl." 

When he was ready he pulled one side her top back into place and rubbed at the nipple through the fabric. The other he left exposed. 

"Turn around, sweetheart," he ordered. 

She'd barely complied when he lifted her, setting her on the lip of the sink. Jenny was forced to lean back, hands on either side of the sink to keep her balance. Jared opened the cabinet doors wide beneath the sink for her feet to rest on. He stepped back to look at her. Jenny's legs were open to him, back arched to keep her balance, unintentionally offering him her luscious mounds. 

Blonde hair tossed and loose over her shoulders and down the left side of her face as she looked anywhere but at him, face tear stained and embarrassed. She was beautifully intoxicating. 

He mouthed her tit through the swim suit as he plucked at the other bare nipple.

"I'm gonna taste you now, sweetheart." 

She whimpered again. 

Jared rubbed his fingers over the triangle of cloth covering her pussy, stroking softly and petting, trying to put her at ease. He didn't really care if she liked it or not, but the more relaxed she was the better. He could get her off either way, but if she let go a little it would be better for both of them. Her reluctant pleasure was very arousing to him. 

When her boobs were rising and falling with short quick breaths, he pulled the damp white material to the side and exposed her. She was slightly parted and swollen, hair trimmed and neat.

His mouth was watering by the time his tongue slipped between her lips and tasted her. Jenny made a startled noise in the back of her throat. She tasted young and clean with just a hint of chlorine. Jared used just the tip of his tongue to explore the length of her without being overly invasive just yet. He teased and tickled, exploratory and gentle. 

He noticed that her hips did that hitching thing again whenever he slid over her clit. He loved that she had no control over that. When she was primed, breathing with her mouth open and making baby noises at the back of her throat, Jared zoned in on her button with the flat of his tongue. Her hips jerked hard, muff pushing into his mouth and then fluttering against his tongue. She tried to close her legs reflexively.

Jared held them open, large hands splayed and strong against tender inner thighs. 

Jenny was mewling, body reacting to his focused ministrations, trying to maintain her balance as he tongued her. When he pressed in close and suckled her clit, she let loose a wild unrestrained cry and he felt the pulse of her release beneath his tongue. He continued to lick at her, humming his pleasure into her pussy. 

He could feel her juice on his face as he withdrew. 

Jenny panted, completely debauched. He left her pussy uncovered. 

"So easy," he commented, wondering how many times he could get her off in their time together. 

Smirking as she blushed, Jared took her cone shaped tittie into his mouth. He nibbled at the nipple and tongued the flesh, enjoying how supple it felt in his mouth.

He took her hips and eased her down from the counter. "Turn around again." 

Easy to manhandle, Jared lifted her again and Jenny was forced to put her knees on the lip of the sink this time. Her hands went to the back of the sink on either side as Jared nudged her knees apart. He wasn't completely oblivious to her comfort. He found a couple of non-slip rubber pot holders and had her lift her knees so he could slide them under. Jenny was on her hands and knees over the kitchen sink and he could tell she wasn't quite sure why. Even if she was a virgin, which he didn't really know or care about, she knew her ass was too high for his dick to access.

He was tall, but not that tall. Her obvious inexperience in this excited him.

He tugged the material of her suit to the side. It was tight but stretchy so it moved easily. Jenny wiggled, uncomfortable with the position. He spread her cheeks, eyeing her pink puckered baby hole hungrily  
.  
She stilled, tentatively asking, "What're you..."

Jared swiped a tongue over her entrance.

Jenny gasped, "Oh my god, no...please...you can't..."

Jared chuckled but didn't bother to respond. He held her hips tight and flicked at her entrance. She squirmed and continued to beg. He was very practiced at this, tongue strong and skilled. Too bad Jenny was too young to fully appreciate the tongue fucking she was about to get. He pushed in slowly and withdrew, not quite piercing the ring of muscle. Swirling around her hole and curling his tongue, he pushed in a little deeper each time. Jenny was breathing hard but not really enjoying the intrusion. He covered her pussy with his hand and stroked it before letting his finger slip between her folds and graze lazily over her clit. 

Her hips hiccupped involuntarily. Jared worked her until she started to slick up beneath his finger and make those reluctant noises again. He enjoyed those, but he wanted more from her. 

"Tell me how much you like my tongue in your ass, Darlin'" he ordered.

He eased off her clit so she could pay attention. 

"Come on, say it." 

"I...I..."

"Don't be shy now." 

"I like it," she said with obvious reluctance. 

"Tell me to fuck your hole," he was enjoying this too much, could easily envision her face flaming. 

"Please," she begged. She didn't want to do it. 

"Good start," he ignored the real meaning of the plea, "but because you're not being a real good girl and doing what you're told, I want you to say, 'Please, Jay, baby, fuck my hungry hole." 

He was an asshole, but he already knew that. 

She sniffed and he knew she was crying again. 

"Do I need to add more?" he asked unconcerned.

"P...please, Jay, baby," Jenny's voice was soft, tentative and mortified, "f...fuck my... hungry hole." 

She'd probably never said anything so filthy in her life. He rewarded her by giving her a filthy ass-fucking to go with it, loving the way she fought against the hold on her hips. Jared slipped his finger into her wet cunt and returned it to her clit, rubbing back and forth until she cried out, muscles fluttering around his tongue. 

Fuck yeah. Now this was the way to spend a hot summer afternoon. Speaking of which, he was a little thirsty. He tugged Jenny's bottoms back into place and helped her off the counter. She looked up at him. 

"Are you done now?" she asked. 

Kind of cute actually. He tried not to laugh. 

"Get me a drink," he asked, tagging a "please" onto the end. He wasn't a heathen after all. 

He took a long swallow of iced tea, aware of the glances she threw at him and the sliding glass door. He could grab her in a second if he had to. He seriously hoped she wasn't stupid enough to try it. He watched her debate it and ultimately decide it wasn't worth the risk. 

"Good girl," he said pointedly. 

Her wide green gaze flew to his as if suddenly realizing he'd been testing her. 

"Climb on the table please," he gestured in the requested direction. 

Once there on her knees he untied the string from her neck and lowered her bikini top. 

"Put your hand's behind your back." 

Jared removed the stringy material completely and wrapped it around her wrists. He sat down in the chair in front of her and sipped his tea. 

"M...my parent's will be home soon," she informed him. 

Unperturbed, he smiled and took another sip. 

"Nice try sweetheart." 

He was too knowing. She looked crestfallen. 

"I don't appreciate being lied to," he said casually, knowing that no matter what she would take the words as a threat. 

"Sorry," she said immediately, looking fearful and contrite. 

"Maybe you can make it up to me," Jared said with an idea in mind. 

He gathered the crotch of her bikini and pulled it away from her body, stretching it to a taut strip of material that parted her lips. 

"Get your self off and all will be forgiven." 

She just looked at him and blinked. "How?" 

He rubbed the material over her clit so she'd get the general idea. Jenny looked embarrassed again. Jared was relaxed and comfortable, holding her bikini in one hand and his tea within easy reach of the other. He was prepared to wait and enjoy the show. 

Jenny opened her legs a little wider and shifted. It took her awhile to figure out the best way to move so the material would rub just the right way. Jared watched her, offering no suggestions as she self-consciously hitched her hips back and forth. 

"Need some help?" he asked. 

"No," breathless and immediate. 

"You sure?" he pressed. "I can tweak a nipple. Suck on one for you." 

"No." 

He had too much slack on the material on purpose. Knew it wasn't going to be enough. He let her go. Made her work for it. 

Jenny eventually got frustrated like he knew she would, fine sheen of sweat breaking out along her hairline. 

"I can't." she finally breathed, still rocking. 

"Of course you can," he said mildly. 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and spoke quietly. 

"I...I think I might need some help." 

"What kind of help?" he asked innocently. 

"What you said earlier..." Jenny trailed off. 

"And what was that?" he asked like he was trying to remember. He could tell by the look on her face that she knew he wanted her to come out and ask for it.

"Touch my..." Jenny blushed as she continued, "my... boob."

Jared took one apple-sized mound in his fingertips and squeezed it, like he was testing how ripe it was. 

"Tits, sweetheart," he said, grazing a thumb over her nipple. "They're called tits." 

Jenny humped her bikini bottom furiously, firm young body bouncing slightly as she tossed her hair, breathing open mouthed in concentration as she tried to get herself off. 

He lessened the slack minutely and she groaned in frustration, oblivious to his manipulation. 

"Tell me to suck your titties and I'll help you finish." 

Making her dirty talk, mild as it was, turned him on almost as much as her fine young body.  
She took too long to respond. 

"Please, Mr. Cable Man," Jared did his best mimicry of a female voice, "suck my tender sweet baby titties." 

He was prepared to add much more if she didn't comply. Apparently Jenny had learned her lesson previously. 

"P....please, Mr. Cable Man," her voice sweetly breathless as she rubbed against her bikini, "suck...suck my titties." 

Jared arched a brow at the improv, but let it slide. 

He obliged by covering one of her breasts, sucking it into his mouth and holding it there with a hand at her back as he pulled taut the string that parted her pussy. Tight between her lips Jenny was able to find the friction she needed, rocking herself to completion. He suckled her nipple as she slumped tiredly in his arms, hands tied behind her back and fuckably pliant.

She looked at him with cautious hope as he sat down to finish his tea, leaving the white fabric of her suit twisted in her folds. 

Are you done with me? 

Jared carried his cup to the sink. He was pretty certain that each and every time she did the dishes from here on out she would think of him and how his tongue felt sliding over her cunt or slipping into her ass. She was sure to think of him long after he was gone. But he was far from done. 

In response to her unspoken question he walked back over to the table and easily lifted her. Tossing her over his shoulder, Jared made for the stairs, casual and unconcerned as she screamed and begged, starting to cry.

"No!" he held her easily as she struggled, "Please...please."

Closing the door to the master bedroom behind him he dropped her on her parent's bed and immediately started opening draws. He found one of daddy's belts almost immediately and tied Jenny's hands to the headboard, leaving the bikini top twisted around her wrists. 

Thrashing and whimpering on the bed, Jared wrapped a large hand around Jenny's throat. He didn't even tighten it. Didn't need to. 

"Behave." Or else. 

She stopped struggling but couldn't help the sniffling. He explored the room while she got herself under control. Jared found what he was looking for under the bed. He pulled it out with a smile, remembering the digital lock on mommy and daddy's TV screen earlier. This box was locked as well. He picked it easily and exposed the contents. 

There wasn't a lot, but his eyes lit up at one item. He pulled out a vibrating dildo with a clit stimulator. Jared looked at the little blonde kitten he had tied to the bed.

"I may have to send Mommy a 'thank you' card for this," he said with obvious pleasure. 

Jenny's eyes were wide and scandalous. 

He laughed in utter delight and climbed onto the bed. 

"Spread your legs, sweetheart," he ordered.

She complied with slow, fearful reluctance, parting them in increments. He was tempted to force them apart, but there would be time for that later. 

"Your baby cunt wet for me, darlin'?" 

Jenny looked away. He stuck a finger up inside of her. He'd gotten her off 3 times and she was still pretty slick inside. 

"Tell me how much that sweet pussy wants to be stuffed," he ordered. 

Her eyes glazed with tears but none fell. Jenny knew she only had so much time before he added something even more vulgar to it. 

"Please...I want it," she said quietly, turning pink. "Stuff me." 

He gave her credit for trying but he wanted to hear the word out of her mouth. 

"Stuff what?" he asked firmly. 

"My..." Jenny hesitated as she decided which word was less unsavory, "...pussy." 

He had to admit. It sounded pretty damn lewd coming out of that soft pink mouth. He liked it. 

Jared fucked the tip of the dildo into her cunt as she squirmed, wondering if she'd ever had anything other than a tampon up inside of her. He didn't want to know or care either way. When it was flush against her muff he hit the power button, turning it on high. Jenny startled with a gasp at the internal stimulation, nipples hardening as they arched toward the ceiling, hips canting and fluttering on the bed. He tugged the crotch of her suit back into place, the white material bulging over the end of the dildo. 

Jared got up and looked out the window as she whimpered and writhed behind him. The truck was parked in the driveway but they were far enough from the road that no one would see it there. The closest neighbors were a few acres away. It was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon and he didn't have to be anywhere and accounted for until 8 am the next morning. Of course...he could always call in sick. 

He turned back to sweet little Jenny, begging and restless on the bed. Moaning helplessly, she orgasmed as he made his way back to the bed, hips stuttering uncontrollably as the vibrating nub worked her clit. 

"See," he said, smiling, "I knew you'd like that." 

Jared sat next to her, watching her pant prettily as he grazed her nipples and fondled her breasts. He got her off twice more before rising to his feet and stripping off his uniform. Her eyes grew large and he let her get a good look at him, cock hard, heavy and big between his legs. Jared walked around the length of the bed to the other side, hand on the door that led to the attached bathroom. 

He felt a little grimy with summer sweat and decided to take advantage of the nice amenities. 

"Keep track of how many times you come, sweetheart," he ordered. "I’ll be back to play with you real soon.” 

He left the door open as he showered, humming happily to himself as he washed. 

End. 

A/N: This prompt had a pretty great fill but I was inspired to try my hand at it as well. Jensen is my muse but I thoroughly enjoyed writing this version of Jared. A lot.


End file.
